The Call
by Archon of Darkness
Summary: Many were called by the voice. They were all promised their greatest wish. But just who is the voice?
1. The Call

Alright, x-over time!

This one is gonna be Starcraft, C&C 3, Metroid Prime 3, and possibly others.

Also: if anyone reads this and has a deviantart account, I would REALLY appreciate it if you drew something from this since I can't draw worth crap. Just please put it down as being from a fanfiction by Archon of Darkness or masterofThardus (my deviantart account name).

* * *

In the space above the dying world of Phaaze, a leviathan struggled to reach its portal. It knew it wasn't going to make it though.

But as it approached, a voice spoke into its head.

"Come."

The beast looked to the percieved source. There was another Leviathan! However, this one was far, far larger.

"Come," it repeated. "And I shall give you your greatest wish: life."

Almost in a trance, the smaller Leviathan moved toward the larger.

* * *

In a broken and battered city, a single Scrin Shock Trooper moved toward a large fallen meteor. At first it thought the meteor was a drone platform, but no reinforcements came from it.

Then, a voice spoke to it.

"Come."

The trooper looked around, but the voice seemed to be inside of its head.

"Bring your comrades to me," the voice said. "Bring them, and I shall grant your greatest wish: you shall be a protector of life, not life's destroyer."

The trooper considered for a moment, then ran to summon its allies.

* * *

A squad of Zerg stood miserably on guard.

Why were they miserable? They knew they were about to die. A Protoss attack force was on its way, and they were the only ones guarding this area.

Yet they couldn't run. They were physically and mentally incapable of disobeying their cerebrate, Zasz.

Then, a voice spoke into their heads.

"Come."

They looked around, wary and ready to attack. But the source was no where to be found.

"Come to me," the voice repeated. "I am protecting you from your master. Come to me, and I shall grant your greatest wish: you shall be free."

Immidiately, the squad moved in the direction that the voice mentally indicated. Soon, they came to a massive, blue meteorite that had crashed not too far away.


	2. Meeting the voice

"Seraph, wake up."

The zergling stirred. The voice obviously wasn't addressing her. She was a zergling, not Seraph.

"Seraph."

The zergling began to be irritated, couldn't the voice just address who it was talking to?

"Awaken, my child," said the Overmind's voice.

The zergling was instantly wide awake. No matter how tired you were, when the Overmind called, you listened.

After a second to allow her eyes to adjust, she realized she wasn't at her hive. This place was completely alien.

It looked almost like the inside of some massive creature. Organic looking, translucent pipes carried a blue substance that looked suspiciously like blood. The walls seemed to pulse, some parts of it were only covered with a transparent membrane, revealing networks of blue, vein-like tubes.

The zergling stood on a raised platform, the other zerg she was assigned to lay unconscious on it. No, not unconscious, just sleeping. She could tell that from their slow, even breathing.

Down below the platform, swarms of strange blue bugs scuttled along the floor among stranger, pockmarked bulges in the floor.

The zergling's stomach rumbled. She was famished.

"Go down to the floor below the platform," the voice said with a hint of amusement.

The zergling obeyed, hoping that the voice was leading her to food. The scuttling bugs took no notice, simply weaving around her.

"You can eat them, Seraph," said the voice. The zergling snapped one up, then immediately spat it back out.

The voice chuckled. "They may not be the best tasting, but they will sate your hunger."

The zergling grimaced, but began eating them one by one. After about the tenth one, she didn't think she could eat another and be expected to hold it down. She looked around for water.

"Seraph," again with that word. The voice was addressing her, but why did it call her that? "Go over to one of the bulges, they contain water."

The zergling walked over to a bulge. It turned out that the pockmarks in it contained water: clear, cool water that washed the bugs' disgusting taste from the zergling's mouth.

Now a strange feeling came over her. She wanted to know who the voice was.

Suddenly, the voice mentally highlighted a path for her. Apparently it could read her mind.

She followed the path to a toothed structure. It opened after a moment. On the other side was a truly massive chamber. Again, it looked like the inside of a creature.

Four massive valve-like structures lined the circular walls, continually opening and closing. Another valve was on the ceiling, but it remained closed.

As the zergling entered, she wondered: what was the feeling that had drawn her here?

"Curiosity," answered the voice. But what was curiosity? "It is an emotion. Before, your cerebrate allowed you only to feel the most muted of them. I am allowing you to feel them to a limited extent, so that you are not overwhelmed by them. Already you are building a tolerance to them. Soon, you will be able to handle their full extent."

A strange feeling suffused the zergling's features. It was…..it was….

"Excitement?"

Yes, excitement, that's what it was. These emotions were wonderful! She could not wait to be able to feel them to their fullest!

But she still wanted to know what the voice was.

"Look up."

The zergling obediently did so. With a shock (yet another new feeling) she realized that the valve on the ceiling had opened.

Inside was a creature the likes of which she had never seen before. It was a rocklike orb with blue cracks all around it. A single, glowing blue eye was on the face of it. Leg-like mandibles decorated the area below the eye (it had no mouth). Though it had no legs or wings, thick tubes connected it to the chamber it was in.

Slowly, it edged its way out of the valve, hovering about fifty feet above the zergling.

"One thing you must realize," said the voice. "This is only my heart."

The zergling was shocked. _Only_ its heart? It had just revealed its weakest point to her!

It ignored her thought and continued. "Yes Seraph, this is only my heart. You are within my body."

Well, that would explain the way everything looked. But why did it insist on calling her Seraph?

The heart's eye narrowed in exasperation. "It is your name."

Now the zergling was confused. The heart's mandibles clicked together. "It seems I must explain that concept to you."

* * *

"_WAKE UP_!" bellowed the harsh voice of the Overseer. The Eradicator heaved its massive bulk up faster than it ever had before. The Scrin soldiers around him did the same. They all stood at a salute, ready to be screamed at for sleeping on the job.

It was unfortunate, males like him would probably just be demoted. But any females present would most likely be killed immediately by the Overseer. And all because of that Shock trooper's crazy story about a talking meteor. It was especially unfortunate because he was beginning to take to-

The hexapod blinked in confusion. This certainly wasn't his post. It looked like he was inside some gigantic beast, something even bigger than him!

All of the Scrin jumped when a light chuckling filled their heads.

"I thought that might wake you up," said a voice.

The Eradicator's eyes widened, what the trooper had said was true! There was a voice!

"Indeed there is," said the now amused voice.

Great, so it could read minds too? "Yes."

"Who are you?" asked a Disintigrator in the native language of the Scrin. Instead of answering, a path suddenly popped into all of their heads.

"Follow this, and you will see who I am as well as who your allies are."

Allies? Someone else was here?

Well, there was obviously no other way out, so the Scrin made their way to a massive, pulsing valve in the wall.

* * *

Seraph turned to the sound of massive footfalls, as did the other Zerg.

Some of the strangest creatures they had ever seen walked through a massive doorway on the wall.

They all had distinctly purple skin and armor with glowing green patches here and there. Some were relatively small creatures with massive gun-like devices protruding from their foreheads. There were many different creatures with them: swarms of sharp looking bugs, large three legged ones with long feelers on their heads, and a single, massive six legged creature with large curved horns.

"Good," said the voice. "Everyone is here."

* * *

A/N: I do not own C&C, Starcraft, or Metroid


	3. The Mission

One of the purple creatures spoke. Vents on its face opened and closed to form a language that was loud and gruff, yet held some sort of…smoothness to it.

"An excellent question," the voice said. "Not remotely the point I brought you here for, though."

The creature mumbled something. One of its kind next to it silenced it with a forceful nudge from one of its four legs.

Seraph (she now understood the concept of names now) looked up to the orb that was the voice's heart. Knowing that it could read minds, she didn't bother to say anything.

"Of course, Seraph," the voice said after a moment. She, the other zerg, and the purple creatures all flinched as something reached into their minds.

"There, now you can all understand each other."

The zerg, used to being ordered around and forced to believe without question, didn't doubt it. The other creatures, however, hardly looked convinced.

The voice didn't seem to care. "Now that you are all assembled, I suppose that I owe you an explanation for what is happening. You see, I promised you that your greatest wish would be granted. Don't think that it is because I have the power to do such things automatically. I said this because, with your cooperation…" the blue eye moved to look at the purple beings, "we can end your kind's continual campaign against life as it exists in its natural form…" now it looked at Seraph and the other zerg, "as well as free your brethren from their slavery under the Overmind."

"How do you propose to do this?" a hydralisk asked.

"We must fight," the voice said simply.

That seemed obvious, but after a moment, Seraph realized what that would mean.

Apparently, so did the other creatures.

"You expect us to fight our own kind?!" roared the large, horned creature. Though it had mandibles, it still spoke with vents on either side of its face. The other creatures began shouting as well.

The voice was unruffled. "Quiet down," it said mildly. "Let me explain something first." Because the voice was mental, and not physical, it was heard over the loud shouting. The creatures gradually quieted down.

"This is not a war that is fought on a single front. This is a war that will be fought across three," the voice explained. "The first is battle, both in space and on the ground. Second is the mind, convincing those who feel as you do to join us. Third is between the universes. Since more than one universe will be involved in this war, we will be able to bring more force to the fray."

The creatures paused to think about that. The horned creature prepared to say something else, but was interrupted by the voice.

"I know that we are small in number. I have a plan to fix that. And I will explain how the different universes are involved."

The creature was dumbfounded for a moment. Finally, it just grumbled and sat back.

"Now then, about our numbers," the voice continued. "If we can convince more Scrin to join us, perhaps even a foreman, then that will fix one side. As for the Zerg…" the voice turned to Seraph and the others. "You are very unique among your kind. You had enough sentience to be able to dislike your situation, most Zerg have completely blank minds. Though Zerg like you are rare, I do not think that you are the only ones. It is possible that I can free others like you if you get them close enough to me."

Seraph and the other Zerg nodded. It sounded like a good plan.

"Of course, we will need a base of operations. I am currently heading for a barren world in an alternate universe. It is a barren world, but it can be terraformed with the help of a creature that I am carrying in tow. The "Leviathan" will impact the world and make it habitable."

* * *

The Eradicator nodded, as did the other Scrin. But then, something occurred to him.

"How are we able to survive here?" he asked. "There is no ichor here that I saw, and if we are traveling between universes, then we are certainly far away from the Relay Node."

The reddish creatures on the other side of the room looked at him oddly. They had obviously never heard of ichor or the Relay Node before.

"Phazon," the voice said. "The form that I have currently taken (I am able to change my form at will, though it takes time) produces massive amounts of it. The substance is very similar to ichor, and produces similar radiation."

Interesting.

But before he could ask another question, the voice spoke to everyone again.

"Forgive me, but it takes much of my concentration to keep us moving between universes. If we are to reach our destination in any reasonable amount of time, I will have to be completely focused on that task. In the mean time, you may wish to get to know one another. We will arrive in approximately two hours."

* * *

A/N: Yes…I know…this chapter is too short. But no worries, the next chapter (when they reach the planet) will be much longer.

Reviews _**MUCH**_ appreciated. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Also, because of the inter-universal travel thing, I will take requests for universes these guys will visit in the sequel(s) for this story. Please put the request in your review. I'm taking requests now because of how far ahead I think for the story (ex. In my mind/written out, this story is already finished).


	4. Author's note

A/N: All right, a message to all of my readers.

As you may have noticed, my updates are a bit sporadic and often aren't very long when I do update. Well, here's the reason; because my old PC died on me, I have to type up my chapters at school during study halls, lunch, and before/after school. Because school is drawing to a close, my updates will stall until I am able to get another computer. Hopefully that will be soon, but you never know.

I will try to finish at least one more chapter before the school year ends, but I can't promise anything.

In the meantime, I can still review and answer questions from my Wii. I welcome any questions about the fanfic.

Don't take me off your watch list, I'll update again as soon as possible!


End file.
